


Slow Dancing with You

by chatnoiristhebest5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slow Dancing, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: It wasn't meant to happen this way. She was never supposed to find out who her partner was like this.In which Marinette finds out Chat Noir's identity thanks to slow dancing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 109





	Slow Dancing with You

It wasn't meant to happen this way. She was never supposed to find out who her partner was like this. She was in her room with Chat Noir, he'd been visiting her for quite some time. They were slow dancing, quiet music playing from her phone, and she was keeping him at an arm's length. He'd told her that if she was going to dance with the boy or girl she wanted to dance with like that, then it would be awkward. He'd also told her it was fine if she wasn't comfortable with him being any closer.

But it hadn't been that, she was more comfortable around him than anyone. It was that being around him so often when he didn't have anyone to impress and didn't have so much bravado had done something to her. It had made her feel things she shouldn't have been feeling. And when he'd told her he'd be happy to help her practice dancing, her heartbeat had sped up.

As he pulled her closer, she felt her face warm. He was careful with her, so gentle and it was so different than anything she'd ever experienced. She put her cheek against his as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. It was intimate how they were, dancing like that. But it was also weirdly familiar, like she'd done that before. But she'd never danced with Chat Noir, she'd only dance with--

She pulled back quickly, pushing him away from her. He blinked at her, clearly confused. "You shouldn't be here, you should be at home. Go home, Adrien."

"Wha-- I--"

"You shouldn't be here."

"What did I do wrong? I thought you wanted to dance? Please tell me, I can fix it, I--"

"Go away!"

She didn't really understand why she was yelling. Maybe it was the shock. But she wasn't meant to find out this way, and knowing his identity, some things started to make sense. Why else would he have come back if he didn't know her? It should've been obvious she wasn't some random civilian. But why did he keep coming back? Did he have a suspicion?

His cat ears flattened against his head, his shoulders slumping as he stepped back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, but he was already turning away. "Wait--" But it was too late, and he vaulted out into the night.

She knew she hurt him, but she hadn't meant to. She was so caught up in her head and in her shock and now he would be alone and hurt and-- What if he got akumatized because of her? She groaned, silently cursing herself. What had she done?

* * *

Chat Noir was on a quiet rooftop, hugging his knees to his chest with his back against a chimney and trying hard to think happy thoughts. He couldn't afford to let emotions get the best of him, he couldn't let himself become akumatized. But despite all his efforts, the same thoughts kept coming back.

_Marinette found out._

_Ladybug is gonna be mad._

_Marinette pushed me away._

The last thought was the one that weighed heaviest on his heart. Sure, he usually didn't mean much to people and was easily pushed around by all those who wanted something out of him, but this was different. _Marinette_ , sweet, creative, passionate, loving Marinette, had pushed him away as though he had some sort of horrid disease. 

And he didn't know why. Was she not comfortable with him being so close? Was it because she thought he was a deceitful, vile creature for hanging around her as Chat? But it was so nice to see another confident side of her, one that had her guard down around him; he wasn't able to stop himself from coming back again and again. Maybe he should've kept his distance, maybe it would've been better to stay away. Especially with all the feelings that awoke inside of him as he got to know her more and more. 

He sighed. Maybe it was Plagg's bad luck to blame.

Ladybug landed beside him, startling him out of his own mind. "Hey, you doing ok?"

 _Yeah, just wondering why both of the most wonderful girls I've ever met are pushing me away._ He shook his head slightly, "Not really. Someone knows my identity, her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

A sharp intake of breath and a nod. 

"You probably want my miraculous, right?" he asked dryly. "You can take it, just let me get to the ground first."

Before he could stand up, she placed a hand on his wrist. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess there's no avoiding this... I don't want you to give me your miraculous, not only because I can't do this without you, but because I happen to be the one who found out."

Wait, what? She...wow. He wasn't sure if his luck was rotten or not by that point. On one hand, the two most amazing girls in his life were actually one very extraordinary girl, but on the other, she was the same person who kept pushing him away. For safety and because of some other boy who was probably Luka.

"Please say something," she pleaded, nervously wringing her hands together.

Yes, words, those are something he should use. But how would words explain how he felt? "I'm not sure if I'm the luckiest guy in the world or the least lucky," he muttered before he could stop himself. She blinked at him blankly. "I, er--sorry. That sounded terrible. It's just..." He sighed. "Two awesome girls are just one that doesn't seem to want me around."

She groaned, dragging her hands down her face. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. With being a superhero, it's all for safety, I don't want you getting targeted by Hawk Moth. And with Marinette, right now? I was shocked and I didn't know how to react. You never bothered me, I don't want you to think that, _ever_ , and I don't want you to think I don't want you around. You're my partner and my best friend, you know me better than anyone, and there's no one I'd rather have with me."

He leaned back, resting his head against the chimney and sighing, "So, is the other guy Luka? Is that who you wanted to dance with?"

Once again she blinked at him blankly, then shook her head slowly, "No, it's not him. I thought you--oh my gosh, Nino wasn't kidding."

What? What did Nino tell her? He sat up straight again, tail flicking behind him nervously.

She let out a shaky sigh and a small laugh, "I guess tonight is gonna be filled with confessions." What was she talking about? "The other guy...that was you, Adrien, I mean. I was rejecting you for you. But then..." 

She was killing him with the suspense, "Then...?"

"Well, you started coming to me, Marinette, as my adorable dork of a partner," she smiled. His heart pounded in his chest and he tried very hard not to think about the words she used to describe him. "And I got to know you better, you got to know me better... And then there were feelings involved. I didn't want feelings, because I'd finally gotten clarity; I finally knew for a solid fact that I was in love with Adrien Agreste and that was that. So having feelings for my partner? That was out of the question. But it happened."

What? _What?_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in love with him, all of him, every part of him, and she was the most amazing person he knew. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, his lady, his partner, his best friend. The girl he'd loved, and the girl he found himself falling for as her civilian self. The girl he fell in love with twice, was the one who feel in love with him twice too. Ok, maybe his luck wasn't rotten.

When she cleared yet throat, a blush peeking from underneath the mask, he realized he was staring at her with a slack jaw. He clamped his jaw shut, and found himself staring into her eyes, drowning in a sea of blue. He didn't realize he had been leaning toward her until suddenly her blue eyes were much larger than they had been. 

But he didn't stop there, no, he leaned in closer, his lips inches away from hers. "Is this ok?" he breathed.

She answered him by closing the distance, letting her lips touch his tentatively, softly, barely touching yet lighting him on fire. And that was why he reached his clawed hand up to caress her cheek, his lips pressing against hers more firmly. Her hands were on his chest, but then slid up to his neck before her fingers slowly buried in his hair, messaging his scalp and causing a low purr to rumble in his throat. He felt her smile against his lips and he couldn't help but smile too.

She pulled back slowly, face flushed, "I'm really sorry for pushing you away."

"I know, you already apologized, you don't have to apologize again," he murmured. "Besides, I get it. You were shocked and I had invaded your space without you knowing who I was under the mask. I mean, I would've been shocked too."

"Are you ok, though? Really."

"I'm _feline_ fine, Bugaboo, and I think I will be for a while."

"Well, seeing as that was your first pun of the night, you are definitely ok."

"Oh, but you like my puns, don't you? What was it you called me? _'My adorable dork of a partner'_ , was it?"

She groaned and hid her face in her hands. "You're horrible."

He grinned, his tail swishing playfully as he gently pulled her hands from her face. "You love it."

Her smiled turned soft, and she placed a fleeting, soft kiss on his lips. "I do."

He wasn't expecting that. And he definitely wasn't prepared. He heard her giggle at his dazed expression, then she said a quick good bye. It barely registered in his mind, though, as he leaned against the chimney, trying to stand up and stay that way.

That girl would be he death of him.


End file.
